Nerezza
Nerezza is a character appearing in Lies, the avatar of the Gaiaphage. Description Nerezza is a mysterious girl with bright green, almost glowing, eyes, black hair and soft tan skin. Nerezza acts as the right hand of the Orsay, the prophetess. She nearly always stands by her side, helping her with hard decisions. It is later revealed that Nerezza was in fact an avatar created and controlled by the Gaiaphage. The Gaiaphage used Nerezza to force false dreams into Orsay's mind, tricking children into believing the only way out of the FAYZ is through death. When Sam attacks her with his power, she doesn't burn. She simply glares at him in hatred then disappears. She is one of four avatars Astrid sees when she is sucked into Little Pete's game. Her avatar is a female with long dark hair that formed snakes, dark eyes and a mouth that dribbled fire. During this sequence, it is revealed that Pete was the one who had created Nerezza. Appearances Nerezza appears in the FAYZ shortly before the beginning of Lies. She puts images in Orsay’s head of life outside the FAYZ, showing people who have poofed or died coming out fine. These visions are false, although people believe them, and Francis chooses to poof due to them. Mary begins to believe the visions as well, and Orsay and Nerezza tell her about a vision of all the FAYZ's children jumping off a cliff into the sunset, coming out alive on the other side of the barrier. Mary begins to believe this vision, and decides to carry it out when her 15th birthday comes around. Later in the novel, Orsay begins to seriously doubt Nerezza, so Nerezza kills her. She uses the Human Crew as a distraction for Mary and the Littles & Prees to get to the cliff fast. She is attacked by Astrid after Little Pete shows Astrid his game, which reveals who Nerezza really is. This slows Nerezza down a little, and it takes her more time to reach the cliff, which may contribute to the fact that the Littles & Prees were saved in time. She forces Jill to sing, so that nobody is able to move, but this fails due to Sanjit and the rest of the Brattle-Chances arriving in the helicopter. Afterwards, Nerezza is killed by Sam. He burns her with his light and she vanishes, instead of being incinerated. Relationships ;Orsay Pettijohn Nerezza was introduced as "Orsay's personal assistant", she was later revealed to be feeding her false dreams. Nerezza is constantly manipulating her, but puts up with her becoming tired. However, when Orsay becomes doubting, Nerezza grows angry and fed up with her, resulting in Nerezza murdering Orsay. Notes * "Nerezza" means "darkness" in Italian. Nerezza says this to Zil and Lance, after they said it was a weird name. * Near the end of Lies, it is discovered that she was created by the Gaiaphage, using its power of Mimicry on Little Pete's power of Creation, with some help from Pete. Gallery Wall Lies US trailer.png|Nerezza with Orsay touching the FAYZ wall Orsay Lies US trailer.png|Nerezza talking to Orsay pl: de: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Secondary characters Category:Gone Series characters Category:Deceased Category:Lies Category:Murdered